


In the Rain

by rainstormcolors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormcolors/pseuds/rainstormcolors
Summary: A little post-DSoD Trustship fic.





	In the Rain

It had been raining when he arrived, the sky dimly glowing grey-green and foamy.

He’d been out of the hospital for only a few days since the time of his trip. The coma had lasted half a day.

A band of pale cloth looped across the entryway to this portion of the museum, with most of the aisleway empty, those items remaining with white tarps covering them. He reached the room it all led to. He wasn’t sure it’d even still be there.

But it was, like porous and glowless gold behind the glass. Looking at the stone monolith now he wasn’t sure what he felt. There was a soft hum in his chest. He stared at the carving of Atem.

“You aren’t meant to be here, Seto.”

He stiffened to the sound of her familiar voice, gentle as the rain. He slowly turned his head to where she stood, and when his eyes met hers she began to approach him. “This section is now closed to the public,” she said.

Isis Ishtar had gold in her hair and she wore a white dress with loose sleeves to her elbows. She no longer wore the Millennium Necklace.

“Are you shooing me away?” Seto grunted.

“I’m not,” she answered shutting her eyes a little too long to be just a blink.

“Then what do you want?”

The light in her eyes floated lavender-blue and it was quiet for a moment before she asked him, “Did you find the answers you needed?”

Seto sucked in a small breath.

He’d never met with her in Egypt during the excavation, but when he’d visited the site mid-dig he was handed a letter from one of his men. It was folded in half and unsigned and it read, “Are you struggling to let go of fate or are you fighting fate again?” and he knew it had been from her.

Those moments in the Netherworld with Atem seemed distant now somehow. But it was peaceful. He’d felt peaceful for the first time in a long time.

Isis was looking at him now.

“I did,” he said.

And he was a little surprised when she smiled at him.

“He was your friend after all,” she said, “It’s okay that you cared.”

Seto stiffened again, tightening his mouth.

“How reckless... You’ll fight fate with every fiber of your being. But I do admire it.” Isis touched her fingers to where the Millennium Necklace once rested, a bare spot of skin, and then let her hand slip away to her side again. “I’ve felt quiet since then.”

“If you have nothing more to say, I’ll be leaving,” Seto said curtly as he began to turn.

“Thank you,” Isis said softly.

And Seto stopped turning.

“Thank you for helping to save my family,” she said.

Believing in something greater than gods… Back at their duel on the blimp under a starry sky, and as he held up the Millennium Puzzle to Yugi when the world was falling apart around them.

Isis and Seto stared at each other for a few moments more. And it felt peaceful. And then Seto turned away fully and walked from the room.

\---

She’d been drifting between phone calls and the silence when there were no phone calls. She’d drifted from her home in Egypt back to this country for the time. Maybe she was more like Malik than she’d thought.

It was raining in the courtyard, the droplets on the plants holding the shine of diamonds and stars. Small lavender bursts of sumire bobbed outside the arbor, and the cloudy sky was luminous against the emerald colors of the trees.

Seto suddenly stopped in the rain to watch her sitting in his arbor. She’d been out here for too long, but seeing her now, her gentle face turned towards a slim book, the hair falling over her shoulders, he wasn’t sure what to do. But she noticed him before he could turn back.

“Have you come to sit with me?” she asked him, though she knew he probably only intended to see where she’d gone off to.

Stiffly, he walked into the arbor and sat next to her, placing his hands on his knees, bangs in his eyes. “So… you’re… reading?” he said with such clumsiness it relieved Isis. _He’s nervous too_, she thought.

“They’re poems by Pablo Neruda,” she said, shutting the book.

“I’m not really into poetry…” he grumbled.

“Reading can make the world more beautiful sometimes. But it’s really beautiful out here.”

“I don’t come out here much.”

“I suspected.”

_You were trying to avoid me?_ he choked in his thoughts but suddenly Isis took hold of his hand. The melody of the rain reached into him and Isis had a face as lovely as moonlight.

“This is new to me,” she said, looking away.

Seto’s silence was kind. It was warm. He didn’t need to speak. And they sat side by side in the arbor listening to the rain, and for both of them, for this moment, the whole world felt peaceful.


End file.
